The War in the Lolibbean
The War in the Lolibbean (Screen name - Microsoft Sam and the War in the Lolibbean) is a series airing on AT88TV in early 2012. Episode 1 is complete. The series is set out in a WW2-like format. It is the first of four wars in a series, known as the Wartime Chronicles. The series has been placed on a tempoary hold along with Funny Windows Errors to allow The Microsoft Sam Movie to air in the Summer. Major Plot Elements The series is set five months after the War in the Minecraft Republic. We begin in Port-Lol-Prince, Lolti where Radar Stations Alpha and Serpent are in communication with each other but two old foes from the past have joined up and formed a new army... Every nation of Earth 2 must decide whose side they are on... Who will win? The Great LOLtish and the United LOLs of ROFLican led Allied Forces, or the Soviet Lulz Brigade's Axis Powers? Characters confirmed to be appearing on the series *AT88TV (Adult Male #1 British) - Appeared in Episode 1 *Microsoft Sam (Himself) - Appeared in Episode 1 *Microsoft Mike (Himself) *Microsoft Mary (Herself) *Pieboy6000- Appeared in Episode 1 *Radar Overseer Scotty (Adult Male #1 - High Pitched) *Thunderbirds101 *therobloxmegaguy *EASlol *Daxter5150 *ThePermian99 *Emergencyranger88 (Microsoft Sam, Lower Pitched) *TTSMaster23 (Adult Male #7) *GWizard777 *Nicholas LOLcozy *The Supreme AI (RoboSoft 6) *Cybriann (Robosoft 2) *natesworld2K (Adult Male #2, American English) *The Evil Mainframe (Robosoft #1, Low Pitched) Countries involved in the War The Allies *Great LOLtain *United LOLs of ROFLica *The Republic of My *United Speakonian Soviet Republic *LOLopean Union *LOLrance *ItaLOL *LOLprus *South Koroflia *IreLOL *LOLzil *VietLOL *AustROFLia *New ZeaLOL *The Republic Of Minecraft The Axis Powers *The Communist Lulz Brigade *North Koroflia *Geroflmany *LOLpan *LOLbodia Episode 1- The Return of the Adversary WARNING! MAJOR SPOILERS FOLLOW! It is a normal day in Port-Lol-Prince. Radar Stations Alpha and Serpent are in talks about how boring the day is in the Loltian capital, but are interrupted by the Supreme AI, who kills them both and sets off to call AT88TV... In Loldon... AT88TV, Pieboy and Sam are generally minding their own business, when AT88TV's butler says that a call is waiting for him... It is Scottyvich Baloneykov and the Supreme AI. He isn't surprised about her but is shocked to hear Baloneykov is still alive. He picks up the phone and taunts them. However, Baloneykov says his words mean nothing and that they have formed a new organisation, the Communist Lulz Brigade. They taunt him about him having no chance against them, and the Supreme AI seconds this. She then detonates a bomb on the Loldon Underground. AT88TV rages and then orders everyone to evacuate. He and the other leaders declare war on the new alliance... Episode 2- The Evil Is Rising (IDEAS BY SMG AND ER88) AT88TV agrees to fly to Lolscow, in the USSR, but the Communist Lulz Brigade intercept the fight number and send OMG Jump Jets after the plane. They land safely in Lolscow, but are ambushed by Communist Lulz Brigade forces which invaded the USSR while Pieboy was in Loldon. It seemed to be a battle lost, until SMGReturns arrives to pick Pieboy, AT88 and Sam up from the battlefield, while continuing to fire. Eventually the CLB forces retreat and the four men arrive in Lol York City, where they meet up with Thunderbirds101 and natesworld2K to discuss things further. The Supreme AI then calls and says that some old friends have joined her cause, including The Evil Mainframe, Jokermingo0044, Satan, Devil's Hell Star and Cybriann. The CLB is growing fast and time is running out... OFF-SCREEN EVENTS Attacks occur in Vietlol after CLB troops invade. Ho Chi-Lulz, who was thought dead After the War in the Vietlolese Islands is revived and joins the CLB. Category:Series Category:Text to Speech Shows Category:Wars Category:Series made by AT88TV Category:Wars during World War 3 Category:Series on Hold Category:Non-Canon